Klaine Shuffle
by ledancingninja
Summary: Collection of Klaine drabbles baised on songs on my ipod. Rated T for cursing.


**Disclaimer;; I do not own glee..duh.  
>AN:**_Just drabbles about Klaine and stuff. _

* * *

><p><span>Yeah 3x - Chris Brown<span>

_Move your body, out on the floor  
><em>_put your troubles aside, and start living.  
><em>_Anybody, can let go  
><em>_Throw away all promblems  
><em>_'cause right now it's party time!_

Kurt could not believe he was at a legit, nigh school party. It wasn't that really, he'd been to a few before. But this was thrown by the freakin' _Warblers_. They're known for their gentlemen nature and charming smiled. Not loud music, dancing, laughing, and party games. Granted, there was no alcohol.

He laughed as he watched David and Jacob start to dance in the middle of Wes' living room. Kurt couldn't remember if they had ever been this loose and, well, _fun._

He marveled in it as Blaine tugged him off the couch to dance as well.

* * *

><p><span>Born This Way - Lady Gaga <span>

_No matter gay, straight, or bi,  
><em>_lesbian, transgendered life  
><em>_I'm on the right track, baby  
><em>_I was born to survive!_

Blaine watched the new directions perform 'Born This Way' on stage in the Mckinley auditorium along with Jeff, Nick, David and Wes. They all nodded their heads or tapped their feet with the music, and cheered extra loud when the girls pulled back Kurt's jacket to reveal his shirt that said **'LIKES BOYS'**. Nick got a laugh out Brittany and Puck's shirts.

When they were finished, the Dalton Academy students stood up and cheered as loud as possible. They jumped up an down, showing off their own tee shirts.

Nick's read **'FIERCE BITCH'**. David showed off his **'PERFECTIONIST'** tee with pride. **'GAVEL'**. The New Directions might not know what that was about but the Warblers thought it was hilarious. Jeff's shirt was still hidden under his jacket, he hadn't shown anyone. His read **'CRUSH ON NICK'**, and he wasn't planning on telling anyone soon.

Blaine proudly took off his jacket and swung it over his like a drunken college girl. His tee read **'LIKES KURT'**.

* * *

><p><span>Count On Me - Bruno Mars<span>

_You can count on me,  
><em>_like 1, 2, 3  
><em>_and I'll be there_

Kurt knew, with every fiber of his being, that he could count on Blaine to always be there when he needed him. If he called the curly haired boy and sounded the _least bit_ distressed, Blaine was there in three seconds flat, and Kurt was so grateful for that.

But when Blaine called him, telling him that he couldn't take the disapproving and disappointed look in his fathers eyes anymore, Kurt was there as fast as he could.

'Cause sometimes Blaine needed someone to be there for him.

* * *

><p><span>Rhythm of Love - Plain White T's<span>

_He's got blue eyes deep like the sea  
><em>_that roll back when he's laughin at me  
><em>_He rises up like the tide  
><em>_the moment his lips meet mine._

Blaine always loved Kurt's laugh. He loved his whole expression when he would really laugh. He'd throw his head back, and his mouth would open wide as let out a loud, clear, _musical_ laugh that was more melodious that any song he'd ever heard.

Each time Kurt laughed like that, it seemed Blaine just couldn't control himself, because he always surged foreward and changed the laugh into a gasp as he caught Kurt's perfect lips into a kiss.

Because he just loved this boy.

* * *

><p><span>Who Says - Selena Gomez &amp; the Scene<span>

_You made me insecure  
><em>_Told me I wasn't good enough,  
><em>_But who are you to judge,  
><em>_When you're a diamond in the ruff  
><em>_I'm sure you got some things,  
><em>_You'd like to change about yourself  
><em>_But when it comes to me  
><em>_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else!_

Kurt had always had people trying to change who he was. They wanted him to be what _they_ called normal. But he wasn't about to change just for these people who didn't think he should get to be himself. Like Karofsky, the neanderthal was in the closet and he had the _balls _to tell Kurt he should stop being himself.

Fuck those people. He's fucking fabulous.

* * *

><p><span>Misery Business - Paramore<span>

_It's a matter of time before it all runs out  
><em>_when I thought he was mine,  
><em>_he caught him by the mouth._

Damn him. Damn him to hell. Blaine had never thought that he would lose Kurt to that..._moron. _I mean, who would have expected Kurt to even be attracted to that. No one touched Kurt!

And he made a point of that. Right in front of the blonde haired bastard. He went right up to their table, grabbed Kurt by the front of his shirt and planted a big fat one on him. And not to brag or anything, but Kurt practically _jumped_ into Blaine's arms. Take that lady lips.


End file.
